Time is complicated
by loveyougirl02
Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin and his twin sister Nymphadora Lucy Lupin the best prankster sins Fred and George but wen she steals a time turner from her godfather Harry's office .They will go back to the time of the marauders and get the chance to meet James Potter , Sirius Black and so on but most importantly there own dad .Will they be able to keep it a secret that they are from the past?
1. Chapter 1

_A/n so this is my first Harry Potter fanfic it is whit a lot of OC but if you have any tips please say so my next stories can be better .This is also a time traveling story true different times . Also if they change time they wipe the memories of everyone else here's the summary again._

This story is about Teddy Remus Lupin and his twin sister Nymphadora Lucy Lupin traveling true time .They meet the marauders while trying to keep it secret what they know and who they really are .Even if it means never growing up with their parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Metamorphoses<strong>** hair colors**

red-Embarrassment

Blue-Sad

Pink-Happy

Black-Anger, frustration

purple-Worried

White-Fearful

Green-Sick

orange-Jealous

* * *

><p><strong>Time is complicated<strong>

I walked in the dining room to see my twin brother Theodore Remus Lupin reading a book _normal Teddy _while babysitting Sirius James Black the grandson of Sirius Black and the most adorable 9 year old EVER .And not to brag or anything but he gets his pranking skills not only from his granddad but also his amazing good looking godmother .No I'm not the daughter of Sirius , and trust me I checked , but I'm the daughter of Remus John Lupin and Nymphedora Tonks my name is Nymphedora Lucy Tonks but you better call me Lucy or I will bite of your guts.

If you are wondering I was born as like Teddy I was a Metamorphmagus and just got cranky during the full moon but wasn't a werewolf you want to know what happened

Greyback happened

It was full moon and I was walking through the woods all cranky as always than he came out of nowhere scratch my cheeks and disappeared .I don't know exactly what happened but I think my werewolf side triggered or something like that .Now I turn every full moon in a werewolf buuut here comes the weird bit it doesn't hurt and when I get angry I get yellow eyes , fangs and long sharp nails .

And my Metamorphmagus is still there I can hide my scar on my cheek and have two different color eyes one is green and the other is blue .If I focus hard enough I can make my hair bubble-gum pink my normal hair is sandy brown if you were wondering .

"Hey Teds ,hey my little protégé in pranking watcha doing kiddo ?" I asked Sirius while looking what he was drawing .

"I'm planning a prank on _Victoria_ " Sirius whispered the last part but unfortunately Teddy heard it but still _ooooh he's like a little me soooo cute_

"No you are not playing a prank on Victoria " Teddy said while **still** not putting down his book . Sirius smirked the famous Black smirk and replied

"Easy up there Teddy I won't hurt your crush at least not physical "

"HEY I wanted to say that way to ruin my fun Sirius . . . . you're learning kiddo "

"Lucy your 16 years old " Teddy said giving me his 'act-your-age' look

"Were joking teddy live a little" I said while plopping down on the couch and tossing Teddy's book away.

"Alright its 9pm ,so Sirius to bed " Teddy said while tripping over his FEET trying to pick Sirius up .Did I forget to say that not only Teddy but also me are clumsy as hell our godfather Harry told us we got it from our . . . _mom_

I sighed while allowing a tear down my cheek.

"Lucy " I heard the little voice of Sirius I looked up and dried my cheek to feel I had been crying .I saw Teddy look at me with worried eyes .I looked back at Sirius and smiled weakly

"I'm fine kiddo get some sleep" I said while I gave him a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair. That's all he needed to know that I wanted to be alone he left the room and as soon as he was gone I burst back in tears .The only persons who ever saw me crying like this where Teddy, my BFF Ashlee Freddie Weasley the daughter of Fred Weasley and my grandmother Andromeda Tonks.

"Hey I miss them to sis it's going to be okay" I heard Teddy's voice he was trying not to cry he took me in a hug and started to rub my back trying to calm me down.

"I know Teds I just want a chance to meet them to learn how they were to hear the story's about their childhoods from them self " I don't remember how long I sat there crying but at one point I fall into a dreamless slumber .

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Sirius was in his room because he got room arrest my godfather thinks that if he gets house arrest it's still too easy to pull pranks. There is also a spell on his room that makes that he can't get out and I can't get in uuugh that's so frustrating. If you are wondering why he has room arrest well it's because of the prank he pulled on Victoria he died her hair dark green it was hilarious for me and Sirius only but still DARK GREEN.

And now I'm breaking in in Harry's office alone but still breaking in in the office of the head auror still fun.

*click*

Trying to do it the muggle way double fun . I looked into Harry's office and saw a gold necklace lying on his desk .

I picked up the necklace and looked at it whatever it was if it is in a auror's office it means its special .Let's see if I can annoy Teddy with this . I walked out of Harry's office and closed the door . When I came in to the living room I saw Teddy yet again reading a bloody book.

*sigh*

Typical Teddy for ya there let's get that peaceful look of his face. I walked to Teddy stood before him and held the necklace out ." So Teds do you know what this is ?"

Teddy lookt up and his hair became instantly purple _oooh so this thing is important_.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes" I sad with mischief glancing in my eyes.

"Lucy wear did you get that"

"I found it in Harry's office , so what is it exactly ?"

"Why am I not surprised about that and that's a time turner " Teddy replied standing up. With that I run away from Teddy him immediately trying to catch me.

"Let's time travel " and then I tripped over my own BLOODY feet _great_.

"NOOOOO" me and Teddy both yelled and with a bride light we disappeared _this is going to be fun._

To be continued . . .

* * *

><p><em>an so that's it chapter 1 if you are wondering who Ashlee is she's the daughter of Fred and someone haven't decided who, her mom found out she was pregnant 3 weeks after the battle. She takes after Molly for screaming and her mom for responsibility if she pranks someone it's because Lucy forced her to but her pranks are bloody good. _


	2. chapter 2

**Time is complicated**

**A/n yes I'm alive sorry for the delay didn't have much inspiration and was also busy with new projects and exams but now it's vacation you guys have 50 % of my attention also be sure to leave a review if you have time and enjoy the story sweets**

**I don't owe Harry Potter if I did Fred , Sirius , Remus and Tonks would be alive so blame J.K. Rowling for that . **

"AAAAH" _I think I broke something _I opened my eyes to see an old man with a beard and a twinkle in his eyes wait old , beard , twinkle hey that's how Harry described Dumbledore but he's dead so that's not posi—

"Ooops " I said while putting on a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of my head . While standing up.

"Lucy what did you do and what do you mee- " he stopped speaking when he saw Albus and looked at me with rage in his eyes. "Sir we will explain as much as we can but first which year are we and what is your name ?" he asked turning back to Albus.

"Well young men we are year 1976 and I am Albus Dumbledore but might I ask who you two are" _does that twinkle always stay there_ Teddy turned to me and said

"I'll scream at you later," he turned to Albus and continued " first we are from the future me and my sister had a time turner accident , I'm Teddy Remus Lupin and this is my sister Nymphedora Lucy Lupin"

Alright the rest of this I canda zoned out but let's say me and my brother are going to stay here until we can find a way back we will be known as transfer students with surname Lights I will be sharing a dorm with Lily Evans and two different girls .

But wait here comes it Teddy Is sharing a dorm with

THE marauders and dad .

I want to be a guy at this point uugh I'll just have to break in into the boys dorm I did it in my time a little bit to mush to be honest .

At the feast

I was looking around the great hall me and Teddy where just anoints and Dumbledore was doing his speech and saying you can't go into the forbidden forest _like somebody acutely listens to that well apart from Teddy and Freddie and ooh you get my point ._

Then I caught side of that **bloody** hell he's hot _bad thoughts Lucy bad thoughts _ god he looks so happy and uncle padfoot doesn't look like he spend twelve years in Azka-

Ooh yeah hasn't happened yet

Alright the resemble between Harry and James is terrifying but to be honest James does look also like James II .

"And be sure to welcome them here in Hogwarts " Albus said and with that me and Teddy went to sit at the table and by chance we sat with the marauders strange right (sarcasm) . " Let the feast begin ." then all the food came up the table sign screaming

"FOOOOD" I yelled while uncle padfoot did it to _I do take after him _.

"Padfoot mate there's a female version of you " said Ha- wait it's James .while almost falling of his seat from laughing .

"Uugh I can barely handle you let alone a male version " Teddy said while dropping his head on the table but I did see a smile .

"Well you're not going to introduce yourself sweets ? " I asked while smirking at Sirius his annoyed look at his friend vanished and turned to me while making a smirk of his own .

"Well love I'm the Sirius Black the guy whit the bird nest hair is James Potter the chubby guy is Peter Pettigrew and the one who's reading a book is Remus Lupin and what's your name love " Sirius asked while turning back to me.

"I'm Lucy Lights and the one with his head on the table is my less amazing brother Teddy Lights " I said .

"Hey lucy " Teddy yelled while getting his head of the table. I just shrugged in response and started eating .

" A padfoot my hair is messy not a bird nest and B where's Lily ?" James said looking around for Lily .After that Sirius got into a conversation with James I turned to Remus and asked

"So why the book " than I heard that Teddy asked the same thing at the same time _these are the moments I realize we are twins _Remus looked up from his book with an amused look on his face.

"I'm preparing for classes tomorrow " Teddy gave a stateside smile and wend back to his food I just stared at Remus for a few seconds before

"WHAT" I together whit James and Sirius yelled looking at Remus in disbelief .Remus just shrugged and wend back to reading .Then James and Sirius looked at me Sirius spoke first

"I like you love " he said James nodded in agreement after that they went back to eating I talked to Teddy for the rest of the dinner . _This isn't going to be easy _

To be continued 

**A/n I know it's short I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't have inspiration it was originally longer but I got a new laptop and tanks to that I lost everything from this chapter I'm horrible I know also if I have no inspiration I will maybe put flashbacks in or chance POV's stuff like that ooh and no Sirius and Lucy won't have romance they just while talk like that and Remus while be like a dad (I know bad Lore) **

**LOVE ,**

**LOVEYOUGIRL02**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Time is complicated**_

**Hope you guys enjoy and I'm to lazy for the disclaimer LUCY DO ME A FAVOUR WILL YOU**

**Lucy : okay okay easy up there sweets we all know you didn't come up with Harry Potter J.K. Rowling did.**

**Loveyougirl02: ooh and thanks for the fave DCbae2 and kaykay25 love you two !**

* * *

><p>"LUCY LIGHTS WAKE UP " and with that I get a bucket of cold ,and I repeat freaking cold, water DUMBED on my head <em>I'm going to kill however di- <em>I looked up to see the face of one angry Lily Evans.

"What was that FOR" I said standing up while muttering a drying charm. I met Lily yesterday together with two other girls Alice and Marlene they are boring but pretty nice.

"Because yesterday you said if I don't wake up dump a bucket of water on my head." Marlene said while walking out of the bathroom .

"I didn't sa- . . . ooh wait I did , well thanks Lils " Whit that I went into the bathroom leaving Lily , Marlene and Alice in fit giggles at my childnessi _wait that's not a word well … now it is _.

5 minutes later

Yes I can make myself ready in 5 minutes and look AWESOME **(A/n look on my profile for the link of her outfit )** .I looked at my clock to see it was 6:30 oh okay s- WAIT 6 FREAKING WHAT NOW.

"Lily" , Lily turned around and Alice and Marlene to.

"Wait, wait you can do THAT in 5 minutes " Alice asked while looking at my amazingness I think . I ignored her and continued .

"Next time dump the bucket of water on my head a little later " I said.

"Well I didn't know you would get ready this fast " Lily said while throwing her hands in the air and going to the bedroom.

"What did I say" I asked turning around to my other two friends with a confused look on my face .

_Am I that annoying . . . nhaaaaa _.

"You didn't do anything she's still stressed because James asked her out 5 times yesterday " With that Alice wend back to her make-up. Makes me think of James II and Lily II communication.

_God that's always hilarious to watch._

_Flashback_

_A 15 year old Lucy was eating popcorn while looking in front of her at her two god siblings her uncle Harry and auntie Ginny where out with Albus and Sirius was in his room sleeping because last night was a full moon and he was always concerned for his godmother ._

"_But Lily-flower I love you " said a 12 year old James to a 9 year old Lily . _

"_LEAVE ME ALONE JAMES " a snort escaped Lucy while she watched in amused at the siblings Teddy who was reading a book - if you couldn't guise that - shook his head in disappointment ._

"_Oooh Lily darling you know you love me " _YES he played the ' you know you love me ' card _Lucy thought_._ Teddy closed his book and wend out of the living room while Lucy just grind._

"_I do not" said one ANGRY Lily _I can't wait till she gets her wand and starts hexing him_ Lucy thinks ._

Wait . . . wow I'm mean , aah who cares. .

"_Yes you do " _

"_No"_

"_Yes "_

"_No "_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

"_Yes "_

"_No "_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

"_No"_

"_Yes" _

"_No"_

"_Yes I love you and tha- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER COME BACK HERE " Lily said while realising what she just admitted while James just ran away from her and Lucy busted out in laughing _I'll never get tired of this _she thought while standing up with her popcorn to wake up Sirius but not before she had drawn a mustache on his face_ you got to love classics .

_Present_

_Merlin I love those two _ wait I just realised something really – and I mean REALLY – important .Teddy wakes up at 6:45 I looked at the clock to see it was 6:40 .Well as the amazing sister I am I should wake him up.

"Uuuh Lucy why are you grinning like . . . that "Alice asked with a concerned look while pointing at my face.

"Well I'm – as the awesome sister I am – going to wake Teddy and his roommates up " I said while grabbing my bag and heading to the door .

"Wait", I turned around to see Lily holding a toothbrush and looking at me , " you mean the marauders ?" I nodded .Lily looked at Marlene and Alice but Marlene answered .

"Take a bucket for us " I grinned _maybe they aren't that boring_.

"Will do sweets " with that I turned around to walk to the boys dorms to wake up my lovely brother .

I opened the door how did I know this was the right room well just a hunch oh and there was

_keep out _

_marauders room_

carved in the door but mostly a hunch . I stepped inside and _wow what's that smell it smells like fish pizza does that existed ? probably _I looked around to see all the boys in a peaceful slumber lets ruin that . I cleared my throat and took out my wand and

"WAKE UP BOYS TIME FOR SCHOOL" and with one swing of my wand a bucket of water dropped on my brothers head at the same time the currents flew open and the marauders fell out there bed _I love yelling ._

"LUCY what was that for?!" Teddy yelled while sitting up.

"Revenge " I said with a shrug of my shoulders .

"Remember we said we liked you " I heard the voice of James say while he stood up .

"We don't anymore " finished Sirius staying on the floor.

"well you guys are grumpy , come on sweets ", I said while walking to Sirius., " else you're going to miss breakfast ~ " with that he jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

"Huh that was easy " I said while looking where Sirius was seconds ago , James alto still grumpy started laughing.

"Typical padfoot ", he stood up and wend to wake Peter and Remus up again , "come on wormtail , moony wake up"

"I'll get a bucket " I signed but right after I said they both shot up and said they were awake me and James busted out laughing _this is going to be fun_

**To be continued **

* * *

><p><strong>To short I didn't know when to end it and wanted to be longer than the last one .But I hope you enjoyed it and keep in mind dogs bite trust me I know.<strong>

_**Love you all ,**_

_**Loveyougirl02**_


End file.
